To Be With You
by LittleNephilim7
Summary: One-Shot songfic to Mr Big To Be With You. Dean/Bela. AU


I was in a room with Bela. One of her 'clients' had sent through information on how to break a demon deal.

Today is when her deal comes due.

_**Hold on, little girl**__  
__**Show me what he's done to you**__  
__**Stand up, little girl**_

I looked down at Bela. She was a mess at this moment, trembling and occasionally slipping into hallucinations. She only had a few hours left unless our crazy plan worked and we could break all the demon deals. As the other damned soul I'd been given the job of keeping her safe from the things coming.

A job I was not exactly thrilled about.

But what could I do.

Now looking at her I couldn't help but to wonder what it was that caused her to sell her soul. Why she wanted her parents dead so bad.

**_A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you_**

She was having another hallucination. Murmuring things like "please don't" and "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad".

I'm not sure what she's seeing, and why she's begging for forgiveness. I think it's a bit late for that.

Her eyes went wide as she snapped out of her hallucination, and she caught my gaze. Her eyes changed from being scared and bewildered to the normal steely look she had.

"It's not polite to stare you know" she managed to choke out. Her voice was shaking. Damn it. I can't help but to feel for her now. She may be a bitch, but there must have been something to make her like this…

_**So come on, baby, come on over**__  
__**Let me be the one to show you**__  
__**I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

I sigh. I sit down next to her leaning against the wall, making sure to stay inside the circle of salt.

"Really? Please tell me what else isn't polite." I poke my tongue out at the end.

She seems taken aback, I guess because normally I would reply in a much more hateful tone. But right now I just don't see the point. She's scared, and while we seriously don't get along and have majorly different opinions on right and wrong, I don't thing she deserves me being hostile to her right now. She's going through enough crap.

I can see that she has a retort on the tip of her tongue when another hallucination seizes her. She's crying and the murmuring starts again. Shit.

I pull her close, I can feel how much she's fucking shaking. "Shh… Its okay, it's not real. Your safe Bells" I whisper to her over and over.

I know the hallucination is over when her murmuring stops. The trembling however continues, just slightly lessened. "Dean?" She whispers in softly, "Why are you holding me? And since when do you call me Bells?"

**_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_**

I blink a few times. I hadn't even realized I called her 'Bells'. "Sorry" I said softly as I let her go, "I just… I was trying to make sure you were okay… Calm you down or something."

She sniffed. "Still doesn't explain why you called me Bells…"

I looked down at her. "Sorry, what would you like me to call you?"

_**Build up your confidence **__  
__**So you can be on top for once**__  
__**Wake up. Who cares about little boys **__  
__**That talk too much?**__  
__**I've seen it all go down**__  
__**The game of love was all rained out**__  
__**Let me be the one to hold you**_

She looked at me. "Bells is fine. Its actually kind of nice sounding. I just… You hate me don't you… So why would you give me a sweet sounding nickname?"

At that moment, she wasn't the sarcastic British bitch she normally was. But she was a scared broken woman, who just needed someone, anyone to be nice to her.

I sighed again, "I don't actually hate you. It's just easier for me to act like I do. Because I can see you're a broken fucked up mess like me, and acting like I hate you is easier than letting myself care. Cause I already care too much for too many people." I could feel a few tears on my face, "But I don't really hate you. Cause in a way we're the same.

"_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**__  
__**Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**__  
__**Waited on a line of greens and blues **__  
__**Just to be the next to be with you**_

"No we're not. You're a good person Dean. While I'm-" She didn't finish as another hallucination took over… "Please don't… I didn't mean to be bad… Please Daddy… Please…"

Every word physically hurt. I realized why she was running, what she was hiding.

_**Why be alone when we can be together, baby?**__  
__**You can make my life worth while**_

I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. And kept repeating that it would all be okay, it wasn't real.

But that was all a lie. It wouldn't all be okay. Because it was real… Maybe not right now. But it was all a very real memory from her past.

Damn it. Now I'm in. She's damaged. She's broken. And I want to take care of her.

She's been through hell, and now she's headed for the real thing. Because the only way she could escape one hell, was to give herself up to another one.

**_I can make you start to smile  
When it's through, it's through  
And fate will twist the both of you  
Let me be the one to show you_**

She's clinging to me desperately now.

Fuck.

The hallucination is over. But she's still shaking. Still trembling. And huge wracking sobs are shaking her body.

"Bells, how old were you?" I can't help but ask her. I have to know.

"Dean please don't…" she could barely get the words out. "Don't act like you care when you don't… I'm not worth it."

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**__  
__**Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**__  
__**Waited on a line of greens and blues **__  
__**Just to be the next to be with you**__  
__**I'm the one who wants to be with you**__  
__**Let me be the one to show you**_

I held her closer, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not acting, I do care. You are worth it."

She choked back a sob, "Ten. The first time was ten. I tried to run away a few times, but I always got dragged back. No one believed me…"

"Fuck Bells. That Fucking Bastard. I'm so sorry for what I said a few weeks ago, that was uncalled for." We were now looking into each others eyes, both of us had tear tracks down our cheeks. I brushed my lips against hers. "I'm so sorry."

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**__  
__**Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**__  
__**Waited on a line of greens and blues **__  
__**Just to be the next to be with you**_

She smiled softly before burying herself back into my chest. I felt her seize up as another hallucination took her.

I'm going to help her through this. And long after tonight I want to take care of her.

_**I'm the one who wants to be with you**__  
__**Let me be the one to show you**_


End file.
